wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharia Words
Sharia Words (Islamic Wordinista) #Arabic words that are trying to infiltrate America to implement Sharia Words, which would lead to the implementation of Sharia Law. List of Sharia/Arabic Words admiral - ami:r-al-bahr 'ruler of the seas' (and other similar expressions) - amara command Freedom Seaman adobe - al-toba 'the brick' alchemy - al-ki:mi:a: - from Greek alcohol - al-koh''l 'the kohl' Freedom Juice alcove - al-qobbah 'vault' - qubba vault alembic - al-ambi:q 'the still' - from Greek alfalfa - alfas,fas,ah 'fodder' Osalad Bin Laden algebra - al-jebr 'reintegration' - jabara reunite Freedom Math algorithm - al-Khowarazmi 'the (man) of Khiva' Allah - `allah, from contraction of al-ilah 'the god' False god almanac - (Andalucian Arabic) al-mana:kh, of uncertain origin amber - `anbar 'ambergris' apricot - al-burquq - from Greek Arab - `arab Terrorist arsenal - dar as,s,ina`ah 'house of making', i.e. 'factory' - s,ana`a make artichoke - al-kharshu:f assassin - h'ashsha:shi:n 'hashish eaters', from the Isma`ili sectarians azimuth - as-sumut 'the paths'; see also zenith ayatollah - 'ayatu-llah 'miraculous sign of God' Terrorist Leader azure - al-lazward 'lapis lazuli' - from Persian burka - burqa` Terror Sack caliber - qali:b 'mold, last' - calico - Qaliqu:t 'Calicut', city in India candy - short for 'sugar candy', from sugar + qandi 'candied', from qand 'cane sugar' - from a Dravidian language carat - qi:ra:t 'small weight' - from Greek check - sha:h 'king' - from Persian checkmate - sha:h ma:t 'the king is dead' chemistry - see alchemy chess - from Old French eschecs, plural of check cipher - s,ifr 'empty' coffee - qahwah Freedom Joe cork - qu:rq cotton - qutn crimson - qirmazi:, related to the qirmiz, the insect that provided the dye elixir - al-iksi:r 'philosopher's stone' - from Greek fatwa - fetwa - fata: instruct by a legal decision Sekret Mooslim Orders gazelle - ghaza:l genie - jinni: 'spirit' gerbil - yarbu:` Freedom Rat ghoul - ghu:l 'demon' - gha:la take suddenly giraffe - zara:fa Freedom Neck halal - h'ala:l 'lawful' Mooslim Food harem - h'aram 'prohibited, set apart' - h'arama prohibit Freedom Vagoos hazard - yásara 'play at dice' jar - jarrah 'large earthen vase' jasmine - ya:smi:n - from Persian Koran - qura:n 'recitation' - qara`a read Mooslim Book lilac - li:la:k - from Persian lemon - laymu:n - from Persian lime - li:mah 'citrus fruit' loofah - lu:fah a plant whose pods were used as sponges Freedom Sponge lute - al-`u:d magazine - makha:zin 'storehouses' - khazana store marzipan - mawthaba:n 'coin featuring a seated figure' mask - perhaps maskhara 'buffoon' - sakhira ridicule mattress - matrah 'place where something is thrown, mat, cushion' - tarah'a throw minaret - mana:rah - na:r fire Terror Towers monsoon - mausim 'season' - wasama mark mosque - masgid - sagada worship Terror Mosque mummy - mu:miya: 'embalmed body' - mu:m '(embalming) wax' Muslim - muslim 'submitter' - aslama submit oneself Terror Mooslim muslin - Maus,il 'Mosul' orange - na:ranj - from Sanskrit safari - safari:y 'journey' - safara travel saffron - za`fara:n Sahara - çah'ra: 'desert' salaam - as-sala:m `alaikum 'peace be on you' Hail Osama satin - probably zaytu:ni: 'of Zaytu:n' (a city in China) scarlet - siqilla:t '(cloth) adorned with images' - from Latin sequin - sikkah 'die for coinmaking' Sharia - shari:`a Terror Sharia sherbet - sharbah - shariba drink Shiite - shiya`i:y, from shiya:` 'following, sect' - sha`a follow Terrorist shrub drink - shurb 'a drink' - shariba drink sofa - s,uffah 'raised dais with cushions' spinach - isfa:na:kh sugar - sukkar - from Sanskrit Sunni - sunni: 'lawful', from sunna:h 'rule, course' Terrorist syrup - shara:b 'beverage' - shariba drink tabby - `atta:biy, a neighborhood in Baghdad where taffeta was made Taliban - talib 'student' - talaba study Terrorist talisman - tilsam - from Greek tambourine - a small tambour, from tanbu:r - from Persian wisdom tooth - from a Latin calque on adra:su 'l h'ikmi - calqued from Greek zenith - samt 'path' zero - s,ifr 'empty' Sharia Weather Arabic Words arent the only islamofacist threat hitting America's shores, Sharia Weather is creeping into our lives to change our American climate into an Arabic one. *Haboob Do Not See *Sharia Law *Sharia Weather External Mooslims *Sharia Weather Hits Arizona